Sesshomaru
by IChasedTheLittleWhiteRabbit
Summary: What if that day that Sesshomaru was injured and met Rin, that it was Kagome instead? What if it was Kagome who met Sesshomaru before Inuyasha? And that she wasn't from the future? What's in store for our favorite couple? Sucky summary! :/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based roughly on episode 35 of Inuyasha, about 8 minutes and 55 seconds into the show…

Remember, Kagome never met Inuyasha. In this fanfic, I decided to have Kikyou's spell become weak and break after sixteen years after Kagome's birth. Kagome is not from the modern world and Rin isn't present…at the moment! (: Anyway, please enjoy and maybe review!

_**Chapter One-**_

The sun was setting in the forest outside of the village I lived in. I had felt it-that strange presence of a demonic aura and had come to investigate the source. The sky was beautifully streaked with orange and yellow, and you could even see bits of pink light shining through as the sun gave her reign to the moon.

Inside the forest all was quiet as if Death himself had arrived. No movements from any animals seemed to be made. It seemed as if even the wind dared not move. Was there such a powerful demon? I had to see for myself. If I wasn't careful, the demon could turn out to be like the one that murdered my parents so long ago and I couldn't allow it to harm the villagers, even if they weren't the nicest people in Japan.

I tucked the Shikon Jewel into the collar of my kimono, not wanting to let more of its presence be known than it was already. I peeked around the side of a tree to see a man on the ground, wounded. His long silver hair came passed his waist, framing his body well. His face was pale, with two jagged magenta stripes on both cheeks and a matching magenta crescent moon on his forehead…which meant… This guy was Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands?

I tried to back away quietly, my heart racing with fear, but my foot landed on a twig and it snapped loudly, echoing in the quiet forest. The demon Lord Sesshomaru snapped up and growled, bearing his fangs and glowing red eyes. He calmed down when he saw it was just a human girl, though.

I sat down in front of him, about ten feet away, too afraid to try and make a run for it. The demon lord just sighed and leaned back onto his mokomoko (that puffy thing…it's rather contradictory with some saying it's a tail and others just say it's an accessory). I was scared after a while of sitting there before him. He would often open his cold golden eyes to look at me. I wanted to help him…the gash on his chest seemed dangerous and he was missing an arm, but I was too afraid to go near him while he was awake.

As night set in, I decided to go get him some food and water. I ran to the village and caught a fish in the reservoir, grabbed a bamboo water carrier, and found some mushrooms.

I sat the food and water a few feet from him and backed away quickly. He looked at it with not much of an expression, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite…read.

He turned his head and closed his eyes, "Mind your own business, Priestess. Your generosity is wasted. I do not eat human food."

His voice was very smooth and deep, almost melodic. I was almost lost in it when an important thought rushed into my head.

"How do you know that I am a priestess?" I asked, shocked, to say the least.

He scoffed, "Your power secretes all about you. Have you had no training in masking?"

I turned my head, blushing in embarrassment, "No, the last priestess died before my time. I've had no true training."

"Hn," was his reply, if you could call that one.

I walked back to my own village, going to get another fish for me to eat.

"I knew it! I knew you were the dirty culprit, Kagome!" a male voice boomed behind me.

I was yanked up by my shoulders and tossed to the ground. Some of the village men kicked me around for a moment grunting out, "This will teach ya," but I made no reply or even sign that I felt the pain they were inflicting on me. I wouldn't show weakness to cowards like them.

They let me go after a few minutes and I escaped back into the forest, lying down on a patch of grass not too far from where Lord Sesshomaru was.

The next morning I found some straws of wheat and decided that maybe he'd like that better than the meat and mushrooms. I could feel that my eye had swollen shut, but I didn't let that stop me.

I presented him with the food. At first he stared blankly at me, then turned away saying, "No thanks. I already told you that I didn't need anything."

I sighed and set down the wheat, almost dejectedly. Why did I care about this demon so much? It would be more beneficial for me if I were to just let him die.

"Where did you get those bruises?" he asked, and then caught himself, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't care or anything, I was just curious."

I just shook my head and decided to lie, "I must have tripped or something."

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a poor liar?" he asked in an off handed tone.

I laughed for a moment, a true, heartfelt laugh, "Yeah, something like that." I cringed slightly, though from the bruising on my abdomen. It hurt to laugh like that.

"Then don't lie, Priestess. It does not suit you."

I smirked, "Maybe I'll take your advice. Anyway, I have to go do my duties at the village. I'll come back later."

"Do as you wish. I do not care either way," was his reply.

I shook my head as I walked back into the village. I began to clean some pottery, when a demonic aura appeared. It wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's, though.

A man came running by me and brown wolves tackled him down. A man with blue eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in wolf's fur walked up to him.

"I finally caught you, you dirty thief! Now, give me that pelt you stole from me," the blue eyed demon said.

The man threw the pelt at him, "Here! Please have mercy!"

The demon laughed, "Hah, I would've forgotten, thanks for reminding me. Eat to your heart's content, wolves, and meet up at the den later."

The wolves dispersed and began to attack the villagers around me. The demon just walked off, leaving the man dead in front of him. I was scared. The wolves would kill everyone…and Lord Sesshomaru was hurt!

I took off into the forest, hearing the snarls and growls following me. I had to get to Lord Sesshomaru and protect him!

I tripped over a root. With the slam of wolf paws against my back, I knew it was all over. My last thought faded away… Sesshomaru…

I could hear Jaken's ranting, "Testing, teasing, testing, teasing...testing... He was testing? Lord Sesshomaru, you dog! How could you test your sword on me?"

I flicked a rock at the imp to shut the little green monster up. I wish I would just kill the petulant thing already.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he jumped up, "Before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword on me?"

I frowned, "I expected a warm welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation."

"Hehehe, yes of course I am happy you are back, milord! I thought you were dead!" he said and I tossed another rock at the imp.

I completely ignored him as the breeze came by and I noticed a strange smell. _Blood and the smell of wolves. I know this blood. _

I turned abruptly and headed back into the forest to investigate the source of the smell.

"What's that?" Jaken asked as we drew near the body of the priestess.

"She's a goner, that's for sure," he commented, examining the blood soaked body of the girl.

Something wasn't right. I felt the need to do something, but what?

I drew Tensaiga, the sword my father left me, the sword of healing. It pulsed.

"W-what are you doing, sire?" Jaken asked moving out of my way.

"Interesting," I said, seeing creatures from the Underworld.

"I'll do another test. I'll use the Tensaiga."

I cut down the creatures and lifted the girl into my remaining arm. I was shocked, she woke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you revived a human girl with the power of the Tensaiga?" Jaken gasped.

I sat her down and turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, another test? Lord Sesshomaru, after all the years I devoted to you!" Jaken whined and I ignored him.

I turned to the priestess, "A favor for a favor. Are you coming, Priestess of the Sacred Jewel?"

She looked surprised at me, but nodded.

"W-what? A human? Lord Sesshomaru!" he whined.

"Shut up, Jaken, or I will kill you."

_Hn, Tensaiga, you've compelled me to save a human life today. Why? Is she so important?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile. I am really going to give it my all to finish this story. And I realized I needed to finish "Struggle" as well. So, be patient with me, okay?**

**Also, our Sesshy might get a bit OOC at times, since this is about his romance with Kagome, so don't flame me on that!**

**Chapter Two-**

-Kagome-

We settled in the woods later that evening, our camp site simple. Lord Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to make a fire and Jaken seemed only happy to oblige. The little green imp had a serious obsession with his lord. He was a mental case, at least. I was quite tired. Dying and then being resurrected had it's toll on a person, after all.

"Jaken, have you found any more information on Tetsusaiga's location?" the young lord asked emotionlessly.

"Um, milord, I regret to tell you I have not. It seems the only clue lies with Inu-,"but Jaken was cut off by a death glare from the lord.

"Do _not _mention that filthy halfbreed's name in my presence, toad."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stuttered out.

"Very well, then we shall just have to pay the halfbreed a little visit, then," Lord Sesshomaru said, his tone calculating.

We all sat in silence. Not that Lord Sesshomaru seemed to mind, but the silence was awkward to me. I felt like _something _needed to be said. Anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask you a question?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"You just did, Priestess."

"Yes, well, how did you lose your arm?" I asked curiously.

Jaken freaked out, "You..you vile wench! How dare you ask my lord such a thing!"

"The halfbreed lost his senses to his demon and attacked me. At the time, I did not wish to kill the abomination, but he used his wench of a priestess to distract me and launched an attack. Now, I eagarly await the day when I shall have my revenge."

"Oh, that's is a horrible way to lose a limb," I said at a loss for what could be said in that moment.

"Any way to lose a limb is a horrible one, Priestess," he said with mild amusement.

I blushed at his tsatement. Of course, he was right. I had said something stupid. Jaken looked surprised as he looked back and forth between Lord Sesshomaru and myself. Was his amusement so rare? I had heard the stories and rumors of the great emotionless Lord of the West, but I doubted he was truly emotionless. I think he was just really talented at hiding his emotions.

I stared at the loose sleeve of the lord's haori. I had an idea, but I didn't know if it would work or not.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you permit me to touch you?" I asked very seriously.

"For what cause, Priestess?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't explain it to you, you'll jsuty have to wait and see. Just trust me, okay?" I asked quickly, already moving forward.

"Only for a moment," he consented, his cold eyes now holding a slight curious gleam.

I reached into the sleeve of his haori and founf the upper arm that was left. I imagined what this arm would have looked like, just left the other one, striaght down to the markings and claws. As I opened my eyes, a shimmering pink light engulfed my hands and began to form his arm again. In a matter of seconds, the arm was there and the pink light faded back into my hands and disappeared.

"It worked!" I exclaimed, happy that I could return the limb to the lord.

"My arm...," he trailed off, his voice low in slight confusion.

"Do you like it?" I asked, blushing once again. How did theis demon turn me into a blushing idiot?

"Many thanks, Priestess. I am in your debt."

"Uh, no! No, it's nothing really. I mean, you saved me, after all. It's the least I could do," I said quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You owing a human debt? That is...That is unheard of!" the green imp squaked.

"Jaken, silence, or I shall permanently silence you. Be respectful of this woman. She is now part of my pack," Lord Sesshomaru said, giving another death glare.

"Y-yes, milord, b-but she is but a lowly human-a priestess at that! She could purify you!" Jaken cried.

"Do you question my judgement, Jaken? Was that a challenge of my status as alpha?" Lord Sesshomaru question, flexing his new claws.

"N-not at all, m-milord!" Jaken stuttered, falling to his belly in submission.

"Very wise. You shall address the priestess with respect. Do not address her as 'wench' or 'human'. Her status in the pack is of a greater one than yours."

"Y-you mean she is alpha female, milord? But, she is just a hu-."

An animalistic growl erupted from Lord Sesshomaru at Jaken's prostest, "Jaken you are becoming very annoying. She is your superior and you shall address her as such. She had earned you master's favor. Do you intend to go against me?"

"N-no, milord," Jaken choked out.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, it doesn't bother me if he calls me names. I'ma big girl, I can hande it," I said, breaking into the arguement.

"Be that as it may, Priestess, it bothers me."

Silence echoed once again through the camp. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire. Did giving him his arm back really put me in his good graces? He detests humans and yet he proclaimed me part of his pack. There was much to be discovered about this lord and I intend to find it all out.

With a quiet goodnight, I leaned against a nearby tree and fell asleep. I had a feeling we had a long day ahead. As I fell asleep, I had the feeling someone was watching over me and a small smile formed on my lips. Whoever it was, they struck a warmth in my heart and a yearning in my mind.

-Sesshomaru-

The priestess was beautifyl for a human, there was no doubt about it. I'd be lying if I thought otherwise. But that was not why i included her into my pack. No, she was powerful. Very powerful, in fact. And she had a light about her that was so warm it had begun to melt at my heart. The bvery thouyght scared me, hah imagine that. The great Lord Sesshom,aru of the West, afraid of a small human girl. But I wasn't afraid of her, moreso of the feelings of protectiveness she evoked within me. I had a feeling that if I let her go out of my sight, I'd never see her again or she would be hurt and _that _scared me more than anything in my whole existance. There was something about her that kept me waqnting to come closer to her the more I am around her. Whatever it was, I intended to find out just what it was and why her. And if Jaken pisses me off again with his insults, I'll really kill him.

_Tomorrow, dear brother, I shall have the sword that has evaded me for fifty years and you shall meet the blade. Sleep well, Inuyasha, for you shall need every ounce of strength you have._

**A/N: Hah, I finished the next chapter like I said I wopuld. I would have had it done last night if it weren't for a Ghost Hunters marathon distrcting me, sorry guys! Review if you'd lie. I appreciate every comment to what I do correctly and what I need to work on! Kepp on being awesome! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I know there were quite a bit of mistakes in the last chapter, but my document told me there weren't any, so I believed it. -_- I won't let that happen again, but if you do see mistakes, please forgive me! This chpater is where things get interesting... Inuyasha is brought onto the scene! Let me remind you that Kikyo is dead (at the moment, I don't know if I will bring her back or not... I don't like her) and Inuyasha's spell broke loose on Kagome's 16th birthday. He's been free for two years, since Kagome is 18 in my story. Inuyasha has never met Kagome. Kagome is not from the modern world.**

Chapter Three-

-Kagome-

Lord Sesshomaru woke us up soon after the sun rose. He seemed in a hurry for something and then I remembered that we were going on a hunt for the half-demon for whatever the Tetsusaiga was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you happen to find out the whereabouts of your father's grave?" Jaken asked.

"Hn. It is behind the halfbreed's right eye."

"What? How? There must be some mistake," Jaken pondered.

"Silence, imp. This Sesshomaru knows what he speaks of."

"Y-yes, milord."

"Priestess, if you wish to stay here and wait, I will return for you. I cannot promise your safety where I am about to go."

"If it is agreeable with you, I'd like to accompany you," I said, determined. I had a feeling that if I didn't go something very bad may happen. Like Lord Sesshomaru dying... Wait, when did I become so attatched to a demon? I'd only known him for roughly two days. _But it feels like my whole life_, I thought. _Though I do not know much about him, I hope to learn._

"I will not stop you from coming along, Priestess."

Argh, that whole 'Priestess' thing was getting on my nerves. Why couldn't he just call me Kagome? It wasn't that difficult, was it?

We made our way towards the direction in which Lord Sesshomaru sensed the half-demon. I wonder why he was around a hal-demon to begin with. Just who was this half-demon and why had he hurt Lord Sesshomaru in such a way? Something strange was going on and I had a feeling I was about to find out just what that was.

After about an hour of walking, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

"Priestess, Jaken, stay here until I give you further orders."

We did as he said, though I wanted to follow him. He walked up to a tree not too far from us, but I noticed it was far enough for whoever had not yet met us to not be able to pick up on our scent.

A loud thud sounded as a red and silver blur dropped from a branch of the tree. A young man about five inches shorter than Lord Sesshoaru stood in a red haori and matching hakamas. He had a much more childish face than Lord Sesshomaru and had silver dog ears atop his head.

"Sesshomaru," the boy growled out, flexing both pairs of his claws.

"Inuyasha. How kind of you to remember your older brother," Lord Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Tch, what do ya want from me? I ain't got nothing for ya except my claws," the one called Inuyasha spat.

So, this was Lord Sesshomaru's brother? Why did he look so different? Why did they hate each other so much?

"Our dear father left something to you and your human mother. I have come to take it back and claim what is mine by birthright," Lord Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Like I said, I ain't got nothing for ya," Inuyasha growled once more.

Lord Sesshomaru, with precise and quick precision, dug to clawed fingers into Inuyasha's right eyes. He pulled out a small black pearl and left Inuyasha howling in pain at having his eye cut into.

"I have what I came for, halfbreed. Goodbye."

"Grr, you better wait you overgrown dog!" Inuyasha snapped.

But Lord Sesshomaru had already walked away, taking Jaken and myself to a clearing. Once there, he stepped on the pearl to reveal a portal to the Netherworld.

"Let us go quickly before that halfbreed catches our scent," Lord Sesshomaru instructed, leaping into the portal.

Jaken and myself jumped in after him. We found ourselves falling from the sky down to what looked like a boneyard. A giant skeleton of a dog demon with slightly worn armor rested below.

"That is milord's father, the great Inu no Taisho," Jaken said with pride.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, would the thing called the Tetsusaiga be here?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, not to make you angry, but the one called Inuyasha is right on our tails," I said, slightly panicked. Even if Inuyasha couldn't kill Lord Sesshomaru, he could do great damage to me.

"So it seems he is," he said, not worried at all. If anything he sounded slightly pleased.

I gulped as we entered the remains of the former Lord of the Western Lands.

Hundreds of skulls littered the "floor", making you have to walk on top of the bones. A large shrine-looking-thing stood before me, gold in color. Stuck in the center of it was a rustly old sword-a katana.

"Is-is _that_ sword the Tetsusaiga?" I asked, confused. It looked so old, useless.

"Hn. That would be it. Tetsusaiga-the steel cleaving Fang," Lord Sesshomaru said in admiration.

Sesshomaru neared the shrine, his face determined. As he reached out for the sword a loud boom sounded off as Inuyasha barreled into the site.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! How dare you cut my eye! Good thing I heal fast! But too bad for you Imma use our old man's sword to cut you down!" he growled.

"Inuyasha, do not be foolish. If I cannot break the barrier surrounding the sword, then neither can you," Lord Sesshomaru said, turning around.

"Feh, let's see about that!" Inuyasha growled once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look out!" I cried as I saw Inuyasha jump at Lord Sesshomaru's unguarded back. He turned around quickly.

Then, everything stopped. Inuyasha landed halfway between myself and Lord Sesshomaru(they are at opposite sides of the body-thing, FYI). Inuyasha turned slowly, sniffing the air as he went.

"Kikyo, how nice of you to show up! But when, exactly, did you turn to the side of demons? Could it be the day you betrayed me?" he hissed.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Who was Kikyo?

"Don't play coy, Kikyo. I'd know your scent anywhere. After all, it was you who killed me."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but my name is Kagome. I haven't killed anyone, let alone a half-demon," I said in my defense, backing up slowly. Then I hit the wall.

His eyes seemed to burn into me-to my very soul. Growling, he jumped at me, claws ready to steal my life. True to that thought, he yelled, "Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

I closed my eyes and prepared for death. Even Lord Sesshomaru said that he could not promise my safety.

-Sesshomaru-

I hadn't expected my halfbreed brother to show so soon. The barrier around the sword had not budged, even with my powerful aura taking hits at it.

I remebered the night I asked my father for the sword-the night Inuyasha was born. I was supposed to be the one to inherit this-to become the most powerful, but my father questioned me instead of handing it over.

"_Do you have someone you wish to protect, Sesshomaru?" he asked seriously._

"_This Sesshomaru has no need of such things," I responded arrogantly._

_He sighed and closed his eyes, then transformed into his true form and flew away to that woman._

No, I didn't have anyone I needed to protect then. But now... Something pulled at the contours of my long-iced heart. Forgetting about the barrier and what it could do to me were I to try to force it, I panicked when I saw Inuyasha jump at the girl. For now, there was something I had to do. No matter what. I couldn't make it in time to get to her, even with my demonic speed. Inuyasha would have ripped her throat out by then. The milliseconds were ticking by. I had to be quick.

_Please, father, grant me access. I have something to do. I have someone to protect. _

And to my surprise, Tetsusaiga released itself into my hand and transformed into a fang.

"Kagome, duck!" I yelled, swinging the blunt edge of the sword towards my filthy brother.

**A/N: See? Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha make their appearance! Sesshomaru said Kagome's name finally! Sorry about the tiny cliff hanger here, but I needed something good for the next chapter! Hm, I wonder what will happen when Inuyasha discovers the truth? And how does the Shikon no Tama fit into all of this? Hehehe, Naraku will be in here soon enough! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a bonus chapter for today! Two chapters in one day, I'm certainly in a good mood! (: I am begginning on Chapter Three as you read this guys! It'll be up no later than tomorrow! Lots of love to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My sister deleted the chapter I was supposed to upload and then a storm blew in and my computer crashed! But I will prevail, lol. Here is the next chapter, guys! I got the begginning from the third movie of Inuyasha: Sowrds of an Honourable Ruler. It's pretty good, check it out if you haven't seen it. The full movie is on YouTube. Well, here ya go!**

**Chapter Four-**

**-Sesshomaru-**

As the Tetsusaiga's blade swung out, I remembered the reason I did not have the Fang in the first place. The day everything took place- the night of Inuyasha's birth two hundred years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_ The wind on the beach blew my hair far out to my side. The crescent moon shone brightly down on the crashing waves, illuminating the sand and the falling snow. My father, the great Inu no Taisho, stood before me in all his glory. Blood was slowly dripping down his arm from his latest battle._

_"Father," I asked slowly, "do you insist on going?"_

_"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" he replied in the same manner._

_"I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, entrust the swords Tetsusaiga and Sounga to me," I said, eyeing the swords as I spoke. The swords of supreme conquest._

_"And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" he asked._

_I made no attempt to answer, only narrowing my eyes._

_"Do you seek power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?" he asked, drawing out the questions._

_"The path I walk is of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me," I said._

_"Supreme...Conquest...Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" he asked, staring down at the sand mixing with the snow._

Protect?_I thought, not sure of what he meant. I made no further thoughts befored I answered._

_"The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such," I said, extending my left arm to prove my point._

_After a moment, he transformed into his true form, then flew away, to that wretched human woman._

_-End Flashback-_

Tetsusaiga froze in mid-air, causing me to stop as well. _What is the meaning of this? Tetsusaiga, do my bidding! _I thought with a hiss.

I looked at the halfbreed and he stood wide-eyed with fear. But he was not looking at me. I quickly glanced at the priestess and she, too, was staring, but in admiration.

I looked behind me, following the line of their sight. Had I been a younger pup, I would have fell over onto the floor in shock, but I was no pup. Not anymore. Before me, once again, stood the great Inu no Taisho, as if he were not dead, but very much alive.

"Sesshomaru, put down the Tetsusaiga," he spoke, his voice gentle, but full of authority.

"Father, you seem well for a deadman," I commented, avoiding the command.

"Indeed. It seems a very powerful prayer gave the gods incentive to breathe life into me once more," he said with a chuckle, his eyes sliding to the priestess.

"You...have come back to life? For what purpose?" I questioned.

"Do not get so worked up, Sesshomaru. I do not intend to remove your title and reinstate my own. You are the Western Lord," he said with a smile. That smiling old fool! How can he smile when he has just awoken from death? Is he mad?

"I was not worried, Father. Here is your sword, I have no use of it. I was merely seeking it out to see if it still existed after such a long time," I said, lowering the Tetsusaiga and handing it over to him, hilt-first.

"I thank you, Sesshomaru," he said, taking the sword, "but it is no longer mine. Here, Inuyasha."

"Y-you are m-my f-father?" the halfbreed stuttered out moronically.

"I am. It has been a very long time, my son. I am sorry for that," he said gently.

"Come, Priestess. I have no need of this sickening reunion," I said to the girl.

She gave me a confused look, her brown eyes contorted in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you not wish to see your father? I mean, after such a long time and he was dead...," she trailed off.

_**Her own parents are dead and you deny the ones you have alive. Hah! You truly are a fool. You've made Kagome upset. **_

_Silence!_ I hissed at my inner demon.

_**I do not have to. What are you going to do if I don't? Any way, you and I both know you want to drag Kagome off all alone and take her slow-**_

_Shut up! Shut up! _I lost my temper at the being.

"Do you wish to meet my father, Priestess?" I asked the girl, ignoring my beast.

-Kagome-

"Um, I would," I replied quickly to the lord. He seemed to be in an inner battle with himself, but over what?

"Then we shall meet at my castle. I trust you both can follow our scents," Lord Sesshomaru said after a moment of thought.

"Oh, you've built a castle in the Western Lands? Was that part of the 'supreme conquest'?" Lord Inu no Taisho asked with a knowing smile.

"Hn," was the only reply.

"Well, leave the girl with me. I will bring her along with Inuyasha to your castle, Sesshomaru," his father said.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I do not think I will."

"Sesshomaru, come now, what will you have her do while you go about your duties in preparation for guests? I promise her safe return tomorrow morning," the previous lord said.

Lord Sesshomaru straightened and I threw pleading eyes his way. I did not know these men. Would he leave me with them?

"Very well, Father. I shall expect to see her tomorrow at first light. Any later and I will kill the halfbreed in retribution," Lord Sesshomaru said, leaving.

"L-lord Sesshomaru, what-," I began.

"You will be fine with my father...Kagome," he said reassuringly. But, who exactly, was he reassuring? Him? Or me?

"O-okay," I said, watching his figure fade.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Calm down, my girl! I will not bite! By the way, I must thank you for praying. You brought me back from my grave," Sesshomaru's father said.

"Ah, no it was nothing, Lord Inu no Taisho," I stuttered out behind a blush.

"There's no need for such formality between us, my dear. You are Kagome, correct? You may call me Taisho or Papa," he said with a fanged smile.

The great lord looked very similar to Lord Sesshomaru. Taisho's hair was up in a pony-tail tied by a magenta ribbon. His armor was much more elaborate then Lord Sesshomaru's simple chest-plate and his kimono followed the same style as Lord Sesshomaru's red and white one, but had blue, instead of red. His own markings on his face were the same color as Lord Sesshomaru's, but he had one jagged magenta stripe on each cheek instead of two straight ones like Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I am Kagome," I said.

"Great! Now, Inuyasha, I do believe you have something you need to say to this girl," Taisho said gently, turning to his second son.

"Feh, I'm sorry, 'kay? I honestly thought you were...Kikyo," he said, turning slightly red as he did.

"Oh, no, I am fine. It's my fault Lord Sesshomaru went to attack you... So all is forgiven and forgotten, okay?" I said quickly.

"Good, good, now let us leave this dreary place. I have a feeling that Sesshomaru wasn't kidding about killing people if I don't bring you back, so let's head out," Taisho said, scooping me up into his arms and forming some sort of cloud beneath him.

"Inuyasha, let us go," he said to the boy.

And with that, we set off to make our way to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen and it would turn these somewhat happy days into something dark and twisted... No, I shouldn't think like that. It wasn't good. You can change the outcome of things with perseverence! ...Right?

Taisho looked down at me with his kind topaz eyes, "We'll make camp for tonight. I'll be sure to have you rested and fed before we reach my son's home."

"Ah, thank you, Taisho. You're very kind."

"Hah, not really. If I was I wouldn't have kept you from my son," he replied with a laugh.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly wary of him.

"Relax,Kagome. Well, you see, I must test Sesshomaru," he said in a thoughtful voice.  
>"Test him? How? Why?" I asked, staring into his eyes, searching for a clue.<p>

"Well," he started, "it all began when Sesshoaru was born..."

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but hey, it's the best I could do before my sister kicked me off of my own computer *shakes head sadly*. Any way, nice twist, eh? I have more instore, though. WAY more, actually. Also, in an off-the-topic note, have any of you read/watched Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X? Did you guys know they're releasing a live-action movie about it at the end of the month in Japan? I saw the trailer for it on youtube with English subs and I liked it. A lot. I really hope it gets released in the USA. I might die if it doesn't...Here's the link if you want to watch it: watch?v=bzeHq9blYC8 ...The guy that is playing Kenshin is SUPER HOT! Any way, hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank all of you! You know, when I first started this story, I didn't think I'd continue it. I lost my muse. And then, you guys started to review and gave me a new muse. I'm really thankful to you all! I'm extremely happy you guys like this story! I will finish it, no matter what! I love you all! 3 (: Well, here it is!**

**Chapter Five-**

**-Kagome-**

Taisho made a camp fire and Inuyasha hunted some squirrels, so we all gathered around the fire and let them cook. It was then that I decided I wanted to hear the whole story. I looked towards Taisho, who sat on my right.

"When Lord Sesshomaru was born?" I questioned, prodding him to continue.

"Yes, you see, Sesshomaru's mother isn't the most," Taisho paused, thinking of a word, "_pleasant_ demoness to be raised by. And that is because she, Kimiko, had a terrible tragedy befall her."

"Oh, that is...That is very unfortunate," I said softly.

"Yes. Her first love was murdered by a band of treasure-seeking truly despised humans after that and me even more for loving them. And then, in revenge to me, she also raised my son to be the same way, telling Sesshomaru how low and vile humans were. How _beneath _demons they were and he as a pup abosrbed it all. He was very lively for the first two years of his life, before he knew the word 'hate'. Then, Kimiko destroyed the image of humans before him and he became cold and reserved."

"That is very sad, Taisho. But, why did no one explain to her that not all humans killed for money or treasure? It's the same with humans, though. We're all raised to believe demons are vile, evil monsters who'd rather impale us than to allow us on their lands. But not all dmeons are like that. Lord Sesshomaru, despite what everyone including himslef believes, I think he is kind. He just doesn't know how to show it," I said.

"I think you may be on to something, Kagome. The reason for me keeping you here was to see his reaction and that is the cruel test I'm doing-taking his pack you mind me asking _how _you became part of his pack, of all things?" he asked with curious eyes.

So, it was my turn to answer a few questions, then. I thought about the previous days.

"Well, you see, I found Lord Sesshomaru in the forest just outside the village I was staying in. I sensed a powerful demonic aura, so I went to check it out. Lord Sesshomaru was wounded. I brought him food and sat not too far from him and he ignored me for awhile and then said, 'Your generosity is wasted. I do not eat human food'. So I went in search of something I could give him that he would eat. I was attacked by wolves of some wolf demon and died, but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back saying that it was a returned favor. He allowed me to follow him after that. Then, I thought of a way to repay him and I decided to try to give him his arm back. It worked. After that, he welcomed me and told Jaken to respect me or something like that," I told him with a slight blush.

"Oh? How interesting. You certainly are a nice girl, Kagome. And your blush is very cute!" he said, smiling.

"Ah, t-thank you, T-taisho," I said, blushing slightly deeper.

"So cute!" he chuckled, patting my head.

Here I was, in the middle of a forest, with the half-demon who tried to kill me and a revived demon lord, whom was once the great Dog Demon and merciless killer of his foes, and he was calling me _cute_ and _patting my head._ Had I gone insane?

"T-thank you," I replied once more, still a shade of scarlet.

"No thanks needed, because it's true! Oh, listen, Kagome, I have a very urgent request for you. Will you listen to it?" he asked, his eyes suddenly turning serious as he slightly leaned towards me.

_W-what was happening?!_

**-Sesshomaru-**

_I hadn't wanted to leave the girl with that haldbreed and Father,_ I thought as I entered my castle. Various servants stopped and bowed low, uttering words of welcome to me. I nodded and immeadiately began giving orders of where to start readying the three rooms I would soon need.

**Sesshomaru! Why did you leave Kagome? Father has just risen from his two hundred year death and must be itching for a female, right?**

_Father is not so low as to touch what is mine, _I told the annoying beast.

**Yours? I thought you said you'd never bed-not to mention mate- a human female?**

_That was not my meaning. The priestess is...,_I trailed off in thought, searching for a word to call her.

**Is perfect! Did you see those curves? And those lips? How are you so calm?! **

_How are you so noisy? I saw exactly what you saw: a human girl. Stop pestering me with your lecherous thoughts!_

**Sesshomaru, I am you. These are your lecherous thoughts.**

_No, these are the thoughts of the unruly beast that you are. I shall not mate her._

**If you don't, someone else will. And I shall not allow that.**

_Who would dare defy me? She is to be respected as part of my pack! That's it! Nothing more or less! She is-._

**Beta, right? She is the alpha female in the pack, which makes her your Beta, right? Beta is another term for ma-.**

_That is enough!_

Peace was not so easily come by the past few days. My inner demon had been over-active because of the priestess. Why her? Why does my demon instinct tell me that she is mine? I do not want her. I do not.

A loud growl escaped from deep within me. My beast had never called for a female. And he certainly was not getting one.

**-Kagome-**

"Kagome," he continued without hearing my answer, "would you please, please-."

"Hey old man, what are you trying to pull? Infront of your own son, no less?" Inuyasha called, speaking up for the first time.

"Kagome," he said once again, giving Inuyasha a short glare, "Would you do me the honor of being my cute daughter?"

"Eh?!" Inuyasha and I both gasped at the same time.

"What? What did you think I was going to ask?" he questioned, his head cocked to the side.

"N-nothing, T-taisho. I w-would l-love to accept such an honor, but w-wouldn't Lord Sesshomaru be angry?" I asked, hesitant. It was a sweet gesture, but I didn't want to anger the young lord.

"Nonsense! Sesshomaru cannot keep you to himself! I insist! Please? Can you imagine having only two sons? I always wanted a daughter and the gods have sent one-you!" he sighed happily.

"Eh, o-okay, i-if you insist," I said, blushing once more.

"Great! I'm so happy! Call me Papa!" he said with the biggest smiles I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Um, we should ease into the relationship, I think," I said quickly.

"Hm, you're right. But you will call me it someday!" he said happily.

"Hn," was my reply. Gosh, I sounded like Lord Sesshomaru!

We ate in peaceful silence after that. It was somewhat nice...almost like a family. I smiled to myself. Taisho was certainly kind and gentle. He was a good father... I yawned a bit, tired from the day's events once more.

"Hey, Kagome, if you don't mind, I could carry you to the castle. I don't think we can stay the night after all. It seems it is quite the distance to my son's castle," he said.

"No, I can walk. I'm not that tired," I said, but got proven wrong by another yawn escaping me.

"No, I insist," he said, taking off his armor and handing it to Inuyasha. "Carry that, son."

"Feh, whatever."

"I'll deal with those retorts later," he said sternly as he removed his top haori. "Please wear this, Kagome. It will be chilly with me running at full speed," he said, once again the happy demon.

I took it shyly and stared at it for a moment. It was...comforting to know I had someone to call 'Papa' even if I wouldn't say it. With a gentle look, he took the haori from me and helped me to put it on.

"T-thank you," I said, blushing. _What was it about Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru turning me into a blushing idiot? Is it genetic?_

He offered a smile and swept me into his arms once again. I buried my face in his mokomoko, which I had failed to notice earlier. Another similarity between Lord Sesshomaru and Taisho.

As I was pressed tighyly, but comfortably, against Taisho's chest, i could hear the steady beat of his heart. Like a lullaby, it lulled me into the land of dreams, far away from the demons around me...

**-Taisho-**

The sleeping girl in my arms was very cute indeed, though I knew she was not a girl, but a woman. But for some reason, i had a protective pull towards her and her cute innocence. I wanted to protect it. This only added to the fact that I had long longed for a daughter before my demise. Kagome was the exact idea of a daughter I had envisioned- flawless skin, kind nature, optimism, beauty, long silky dark hair. Well, the dark and silky hair was Izayoi's idea for a girl. As was it Kimiko's. I guess after so long of being around both, I adopted their view of the hair. I silently chuckled.

"Inuyasha," I called to the right of me quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your mother...Izayoi, she taught you better manners when dealing with people. You disgrace her with your attitide and foul language."

"What? I ain't no damn pup anymore. It's not the time to try and raise me now."

"It's never to late to train a disobediant pup. You'll never get a mate with that personality of yours."

"What's it to you?"

"I want many, many grandpups to coddle."

"You're a strange old man."

"You're a strange old man's son."

"Feh."

I shook my head at his answer. _Really, why did he and Sesshomaru have those sounds they made to reply? Do I Have one?b_I thought. _No, surely not. _

**You do,** my beast called, waking up from within.

_Eh, what is it?_

**'Great',** he responded.

_That's not a sound I make._

**So you're saying you don't make a sound when you speak?**

_Silence yourself._

**You're just embarassed that even though I was gone longer, my mind is still keener. By the by, the girl **_**is**_** quite the perfcet candidate for a daughter, no?**

_Not likely. You and I are one in the same. And you are very correct._

With that, he made no more comments and I was satisfied. Inner demons could really be a hassle.

The hours rolled by and I wondered how Sesshomaru got there so quickly. Had he mastered an energy cloud? Even I had trouble forming one, not only for myself, but it would be impossible for me to carry another person on it.

Finally, the tress began to clear into a walk/carriage way. A large iron gate guarded an even larger white-stoned castle. The barely peaking rising sun hadn't even shed it's first light on it, but I knew it would be glorious. At the entrance of the castle was a carved magenta crescent moon.

Inuyasha and myself came to a hault at the gate as a white haired inu warrior steeped forward.

"State you business with the Western Palace."

"Tsk, tsk. Akio, have you truly forgotten the face and scent of your previous lord?" I asked jokingly.

"Lord Taisho!" he exclamied.

"It is I, Akio. How are you, friend?"

"I fare well, milord. Open the gates! Lord Sesshomaru wished to greet his father," he called.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, not at all, Lord Taisho. I'll send someone for Lord Sesshomaru right away!" he said.

"No need. I am here," called the voice of my first son.

Just as promised, the first light of the day appeared with us.

His eyes narrowed at the sleeping girl in my arms. His aura was easy to read. He was not pleased.

"Did you do anything to the priestess, Father? I know you have more control of your need than that, correct?" he asked, his tone emotionless, but as his father I could hear the venom in it.

"Of course not. She is my precious girl," I told him with a smile, gauging his reaction at that. Oh, he was pissed.

Then I added, "You don't, however, intend to take her as a mate, do you? If that's the case, then I'd-." He cut me off.

"I'd think we'd all fare better if you did not finish that statement, Father. Whether I take her as a mate or not is not of your concern. She is part of my pack, nothing more."

**He's lying through his teeth! I can hear his demon practically begging him to snatch our pup away!**

_Kagome isn't a pup, she's human, _I reminded my beast.

**For now, atleast. Though I doubt for long. We saw it.**

_Indeed we did. Now we must wait for it to come to pass. If it does. It's up to them, now._

**I have every bit of faith in my female pup.**

My_ female pup, _I corrected, _and I have faith in my biologic eldest pup. He won't deny his instincts long._

**Our pup,** he amended. **But should things go wrong and he kills her...**

_I'd be torn as to what to do. We'd want blood, but we'd not want to kill our pup, either._

**Let's hope and pray we never have to decide.**

_Sounds great to me._

"Do you think you could stop talking to yourself long enough for us to enter the palce, Father? I'd like to allow the priestess to rest _comfortably_ before we start her training," Sesshomaru asked, annoyance slightly gripping his words.

"Oh yes, let us see your marvelous abode. But I do believe I will have the girl sleep in my quarters. After all, if she wakes alone, I fear she will be scared," I taunted lightly.

"Absolutely not! Should I feel the need to have her comforted, I shall do it myself."

I laughed at his stubborness, but it was a good sign. Atleast he was being protective, even if he claimed it was because she was 'part of his pack'.

Sesshomaru led the way through the grand halls and staircases to a room much closer to his own than would be normal.

"The priestess shall stay here," he said, opening the doors for me to place her on the bed. I peeled back the covers and laid her down gently. I noticed she clung to my mokomoko, so I let her sleep with it.

"Pa..pa," she murmered in her sleep.

"You may leave this room now, Father. As you can see, she has no romantic interest in you," Sesshomaru said.

"Awe, and I had hoped...Oh well, tomorrow is the chance to start again!" I exclaimed softly, mindful of the sleeping girl.

The annoyance and anger flickered through his eyes, "Let's let the priestess rest."

"I visit you later precious," I whispered to the girl.

"Father," Sesshomaru warned in a low tone.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" I laughed.

This was going to be fun...Sesshomaru ust learn to go with instincts. I guess I'll have to tease him awhile longer and not inform him of our actual relationship as father-in-law and daughter-in-law.

"Hiro," Sesshomaru called to a servant that had begun to pass.

"Yes, milord?"

"Show my Father and...Inuyasha to their rooms," he said, then added with smirk, "On the other side of the palace."

"Yes, milord."

As Inuyasah and I began to follow the servant, I turned my head to smile at Sesshomaru. He glared at me in return and I followed Inuyasha's quick pace. Inuyasha seemed to not be able to wait for a chance to sleep, while I was enjoying teasing my eldest pup.

Oh well, the fun could wait until we rested a bit. After all, even Sesshomaru seemed to have not gotten any rest himself.

I smirked to myself. this was going to be easier than expected, it seemed.

**A/N: Finally!** I literally just finished this at 4:15 A.M. I erased and rewrote and did that over and over until I had this! I hope you guys like it! Ahaha, I love Inu no Taisho and this is how I always pictured him as a parent-teasing and gentle, but stern when he needs to be!mA new development for our young lord, ne? Was he displaying a bit of jealousy? I wonder what hsi thoughts are on this! Hehe, I'll let you know them in Chapter Six! Inuyasha's been fairly silent, too! Even as I write, I'm like, what's up with that? So we shall also find out what he is thinking, too, soon! Thanks for reading so far! (:


End file.
